


Batman Loves His Batboy

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Lube, M/M, My First Smut, Rimming, Texting, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn, Batboy, tells their butler, Niall, that he can have the night off so that he and Batman, Liam, can have some fun with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Batman Loves His Batboy

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I wrote this last year in the eighth grade. Might not be good.

After a long day of fighting crime, Batman and his teenage son, Batboy, pulled up into the Batcave in the Batmobile. Liam got out of the black vehicle leaving Zayn inside. Zayn pulled out his phone and sent a text.

To: Nialler

From: Z

Message: You can have the night off, buddy.

His phone chirped.

From: Nialler

To: Z

Message: Thanks bud!

Zayn got out of the vehicle and locked it. He walked into the heart of the Batcave to find his father typing away on the computer. He took off his suit and hung it up. He was left in his white tight boxers and his white socks.

"I'm going up." He told Liam and got a nod in response.

He entered the house and into the kitchen, grabbing himself a bottle of water from the fridge. He made his way upstairs. He called Niall's name once. Once he didn't get an answer, he smiled. He entered his and his dad's room. He sat on the bed, grabbed the remote, turned the T.V. on, and opened his water. Twenty minutes passed and Liam walked in the door with his white tight boxers and his white socks on.

"Z, have you seen Niall?" Liam asked.

"I told him he could have the night off." Zayn said, not looking away from the telly.

"Why?"

"So we could do what we do." Zayn explained looking at his father.

"Oh." Liam said, feeling dumbfounded.

"Yeah."

"Well get over here you sexy son of a bitch." Liam said smiling.

Zayn got off of the bed and made his way over to Liam. Once they were face to face, Zayn wrapped his arms around Liam's neck, as his hands made their way to Zayn's ass. Liam placed a tender kiss on Zayn's lips.

"I love you." Liam said.

"I love you too." Zayn said.

They went for it. Both of their heads tilted to the left as they got closer to one another. When their lips met, fireworks went off. Liam opened his mouth and licked Zayn's bottom lip. Zayn responded in an instant by opening his mouth. As soon as Liam's tongue entered Zayn's mouth, he bit the pink flesh gently. Liam suddenly knew Zayn wanted to be in charge of this make-out session.

Their tongues rubbed each other's mouth. Inspecting the teeth, the roof, just the mouth all together. Zayn rubbed his hips against Liam's trying to create some friction. Liam moaned and backed away from the kiss, gasping for air. Zayn let go of Liam's neck, panting, and he took off his boxers along with his socks. As did Liam.

Zayn laid down in the bed. Lam laid in the opposite direction. Both of them were on their sides. Zayn took Liam into his mouth as Liam took Zayn in his mouth for a good 69. Both shuddered when the other took them into their mouth. They both started bobbing their heads. Feeling the waves of pleasure through their bodies, both of them moaned around the dicks that was in their mouths. Zayn took his mouth off of Liam and moaned; "Daddy."

Liam loves it when Zayn call him so his dick twitched in Zayn's mouth.

"Zayn." Liam moaned.

Both guys kept sucking each other off. Bobbing their heads back and fourth. Feeling nothing but pure pleasure. Both guys came in each other's mouth without warning. They pulled out of each other's mouths and swallowed.

"You tasted so damn good." Zayn said.

"You tasted even better." Liam said.

Zayn laid his head on the pillows at the head of the bed. Liam climbed on top of him.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Claim what's yours." Zayn said.

Liam placed a sweet and tender kiss on Zayn's lips before attacking his neck. Liam sucked, nibbled, and licked on it. He did the same with his nipples and made a few more marks. Once he reached his destination, he lifted Zayn's legs into the air. He dived down to his tight pink hole. He kissed it which made Zayn moan at. Liam licked at it numerous of times. Zayn, by now, became a moaning mess. Liam slid his tongue inside of Zayn. Licking from wall to wall. Zayn is still a moaning mess. Liam stopped and looked up at Zayn.

"How do you want to do this?" Liam asked his lover.

"I want you inside me. Now." Zayn said.

Liam sat up on the bed and reached over Zayn's throbbing body for the lube in the nightstand drawer. Once he got it, he closed the drawer, opened the top, squeezed some on his finger and coated Zayn's hole. Once that was done, he squeezed some onto his hand, and applied it onto himself. He closed the bottle up and placed it on the nightstand. He aligned himself with Zayn's entrance.

"Are you ready?" Liam asked.

"Make love to me." Zayn said.

Liam entered Zayn slowly, trying not to hurt him more than he already was with his massive and thick ten inch. A single tear fell down Zayn's eyes and Liam used his thumb to wipe it off. He bent down and start whispering sweet nothings into Zayn's ear. Zayn kept clenching and unclenching his tight little hole around Liam's swollen dick. It was hard for him not to start fucking the shit out of Zayn. Once he felt some of the pain fade away, he let out a shaky "go".

Liam pulled out half way before entering back in. Zayn scrunched up his face in pain. Liam took t easier on him. When Zayn fully adjusted, he told Liam to go faster.

"Are you sure?"

"Faster!" Zayn screamed.

Liam started picking up the pace. Every plow was sloppy, but when Liam found Zayn's prostate, he stopped.

"Why did you stop?" Zayn asked.

Liam plowed hard as he could into Zayn's prostate. Zayn's mouth dropped open so big he could pop his structured jaw bone. His eyes were so wide, they could be popped out that a scalpel. His nostrils were so wide, you could fit something in them. Tyler screamed really loud. That damn near took him off the edge.

"Shit! I'm close!" It was barely auditable.

Liam hit that spot like that three more times before Zayn's white spurs became airborne. It landed all over his perfectly sculpted abs. Liam soon came inside of Zayn.

"That was the best sex ever!"


End file.
